


Orgulho de um vencedor

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Reflection, Self-Reflection, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: A cada vitória a personalidade de Daiki se transforma. Ele é invencível, sabe disso e não sente receio de se vangloriar. Pelo contrário: ele se orgulha por estar no topo, solitário e inalcançável.Até encontrar um rival à sua altura. Um jogador cheio de garra e determinação que o venceu não apenas em quadra.Taiga o derrotou e levou como prêmio o seu coração.





	Orgulho de um vencedor

Aomine Daiki, como todo ser humano, era constituído por qualidades e defeitos, que distribuídos em variadas proporções o tornavam um ser de constituição incomparável.

Se tivesse que escolher uma qualidade... hum... seria impossível. Ele tinha tantas, em sua honesta opinião, que eleger somente uma parecia heresia.

Já defeitos, nem eram tantos. Se tivesse que escolher, seria o orgulho.

Conforme crescia, seu talento nato eclodia e deixava mais evidente a diferença entre ele e as demais pessoas. Era o melhor de todos no Basquete, e isso causava admiração. E a admiração enchia seu ego.

A época de Teiko despertou o que havia de pior em si. Pela vitória foi capaz de qualquer coisa. Não era mais suficiente vencer os adversários. Precisava massacrá-los. Humilhá-los. Pisar sobre a prepotência de pensar que eles seriam capazes de derrotar alguém como Daiki.

“Apenas eu posso me derrotar”, tornou-se o lema do rapaz, o que provou-se verdade inexorável.

Cada vez que entrava em campo, só se contentava em terminar a partida com um placar que exibisse, pelo menos, o dobro da pontuação para seu time.

Daiki orgulhava-se de ser um gênio do basquete. Esse sentimento alimentava a arrogância e incentivava a crueldade e frieza. Olhava para os rivais e via apenas peões fracos que deviam ser destruídos.

Perdeu amigos por isso, claro. orgulho abriu um abismo entre ele e as outras pessoas, tão grande e profundo, que dava a impressão de que jamais seria transposto por alguém. Exceto por Satsu, claro. A menina nunca tivera muita noção, no fim das contas.

Por isso, quando entrou em quadra para jogar contra Seirin no Intercolegial, não houve surpresa no resultado. A Academia Touou venceu com uma diferença tão grande que deixaria a partida marcada a ferro na alma daqueles fracotes.

O basquete perdeu um pouco mais da graça. Quase acreditara que aquele cara ruivo (como era mesmo o nome dele…?), que tinha a garra de um tigre, seria um desafio à altura. Ledo engano. O que parecia empolgante, se mostrou decepcionante.

Daiki voltou ao ostracismo, isolado e sem animo pra mais nada.

O basquete perdia a graça.

A vida perdia a graça.

Então um revés impossível de ser previsto caiu sobre Daiki e o tirou dos trilhos. Aconteceu durante a Winter Cup. Touou contra Seirin de novo. Aquele cara, Kagami Taiga, entrou em quadra com a certeza de que venceria. Daiki avançou com a mesma certeza. Afinal, apenas ele poderia se derrotar, batendo de frente com uma muralha de pura determinação que o impediu de alcançar mais uma vitória.

Daiki já esquecera o gosto da derrota. Tão amargo, tão intragável que o tirou de sua letargia. Perder por um ponto de diferença, a um milésimo de segundo de fechar o placar doeu. Sofrer esse golpe de alguém que julgava inferior, o arrasou.

Mas era arrogante demais para aceitar que seu rival melhorara muito e tivera seu esforço e treinamento recompensados. Era orgulhoso demais para assumir sua própria responsabilidade no resultado: era relapso e preguiçoso. Parara de treinar acreditando que jamais seria superado.

O único que podia ser culpado era ele mesmo.

Mesclado a tudo isso também nasceu a curiosidade em saber quem era aquele garoto, a nova Luz de sua ex-Sombra, que brilhara forte a ponto de ofuscar o próprio Aomine.

E assim, impulsionado por tais sentimentos conflituosos, Daiki acabou se aproximando de Kagami Taiga. A convivência não foi nada fácil. Eram competitivos, infantis e selvagens. Possuíam aspectos extremamente parecidos. Ao mesmo tempo em que levavam traços de personalidade que não podiam ser mais diferentes. Taiga, apesar do jeito esquentado e impávido, não tinha problema algum em reconhecer alguém mais forte, elogiava as habilidades de Daiki com uma naturalidade desconcertante. Ele também era muito empolgado com as coisas, mergulhava de cabeça no que gostava e se dedicava por completo. Kagami prezava a honra, o respeito, e a superação própria.

Fragmentos que somados montavam aquela obra de arte chamada Kagami Taiga. Elementos que entraram na mente e no coração de Daiki, trazendo algo a mais. De repente, se viu notando coisas que nunca sentira antes: a emoção e a ansiedade dos joguinhos de rua que dividiam. O sangue correndo mais forte sempre que os olhos se encontravam. O anseio que o dominava ao admirar aqueles lábios.

Admirar.

Cada detalhe do rapaz que o derrotara em quadra. Cada aspecto de sua personalidade. Cada uma das coisas que o tornavam único.

Daiki não era a pessoa mais experiente no campo amoroso, embora maduro o bastante para reconhecer os sintomas. Estava apaixonado. E pra piorar (ou melhorar), toda vez que mirava fundo naquelas íris de cor tão rara, encontrava um reflexo gêmeo ao seu. Taiga parecia tão apaixonando quanto ele. Apenas não se dera conta ainda.

E esse foi o momento em que o velho Daiki deu sinal de vida. Não pôde acreditar que acabara derrotado uma segunda vez, pela mesma pessoa que, dessa vez, levara como prêmio o seu coração.

A reação instintiva foi se afastar e dar as costas aquela paixonite, até que esvaecesse e tudo voltasse ao normal. Exceto pelo fato de que nunca mais seria como antes, nunca haveria ‘normal’. Usar o orgulho como desculpa não traria resultado algum, a não ser arrependimento.

Aomine não era o tipo de garoto que foge por medo de algo. Pelo contrário. Se Taiga era como um tigre, feroz e ainda indomado; então Daiki era como a pantera, que, por fim, o domaria.

Foi desse modo que, em um dia muito frio de final de inverno, a ponto de ser impossível jogar com as mãos gordinhas pelas luvas, que os dois acabaram conversando sentados em um banco qualquer. A conversa, envolta em companheirismo e cumplicidade, trouxe a coragem que Daiki precisava para, num arroubo atrevido, segurar Taiga pela nuca e puxá-lo para um beijo do qual o garoto não pôde escapar.

A aceitação foi imediata. Não houve hesitação ou receio. Talvez o outro não fosse tão desligado dos sentimentos quanto Daiki pensara a principio. Mas aquilo não importou no momento. A única coisa que importou foi sentir que estava no lugar em que deveria estar, estreitando nos braços a pessoa a quem deveria abraçar.

Compreendeu que com Taiga não havia necessidade de orgulho bobo, arrogância agressiva ou qualquer uma dessas coisas, pois elas serviam tão somente como proteção. E de Kagami nunca precisaria se proteger.

Render-se não foi uma derrota. Foi uma conquista. Aí sim, poderia alardear seu orgulho de vencedor.


End file.
